Smile behind the Tears
by noel-nuvola
Summary: "Padahal kau tahu .. Aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi, Dino ! Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu lebih sakit saat aku tidak ada nanti .. Kenapa ..?" -Update : Chap.2- XDD
1. Chapter 1

Author : moshi-moshi, minna ! atashi wa Rei-desu, tapi bisa juga manggil saya dengan sebutan majikan, shujin, Yamazaki-sama atau, terserah kalian lah *ditabokin 1 RT* Fic pertama saya di Fandom KHR, entah bagus atau engga, ga tau, pendapat orang bisa berbeda-beda. Kayaknya judulnya rada ga nyambung sama Cerita. So what deh, cuekin aja *digampar* Terus .. ini fic Angst/Tragedy pertama yang saya buat .. *langsung lemes* ini Fic juga rada ngintip dari ficnya sahabat sekaligus babu saya *ditabok kanan kiri atas bawah* AARGH ! OK ! Lanjut ! *lah ? langsung semangat lagi ?*

Disclaimer : Akira Amano-senpai (?) !

Genre : Tragedy, Angst, sedikit Humor *tapi kayaknya jayus*

Warning : OOC double triple, Gaje, Gajelas (apa bedanya ?), Alay, eh, Abal !

* * *

Di atap Namimori-Middle-School, terlihat dua sosok mahluk hidup, entah itu manusia, tumbuhan, hewan, atau alien atau mungkin blasteran, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik dengan menggunakan mata yang normal, tentunya, itu adalah manusia. Yang satu laki-laki berambut pirang dengan cambuk ditangannya, dan yang dihadapanya sekarang, laki-laki (terakhir saya cek sih ..*author dikamikorosu*) berambut hitam pekat dengan dua tonfa ditangannya.

Keduanya bertatapan, dan sejurus kemudian, si laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyerang, si pirang yang mengtahui itu menghindar dengan gaya ballerina kebelet pipis *author dicambuk*. Ahem, ralat, maksudnya, menghindar dengan mudah. Saat ini, si rambut berwarna hitam―Kyouya Hibari sedang latihan dengan Tutornya yang tidak lain adalah Bos ke sepuluh keluarga Cavallone―Dino Cavallone. Latihan itu kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba Dino menarik kaki Hibari dengan cambuknya, yang menyebabkan tubuh sang Cloud Guardian itu terjatuh. BRUUUK―

"K-Kyouya ..! Maaf ! Kau tidak apa-apa ? " wajah Dino yang sedari tadi tersenyum, kini berubah menjadi wajah-super-panik-yang-amit-amit-kalo-diliat setelah melihat muridnya jatuh karena perbuatannya.

"Berisik ! Aku bukan orang lemah, Cavallone .. Jangan menatapku dengan wajah menyebalkan itu !" Hibari bangkit, lalu mengangkat Tonfa-nya lagi. Tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Mimisan ?

"Kyouya ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa ada yang sakit ..?" Raut wajah Dino kini semakin khawatir. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Hibari, namun Hibari menepisnya. "Eh ?"

"Aku bilang .. Aku bukan orang lemah, Cavallone .." Kata Hibari sambil men-death glare manusia yang ada di depannya. Dan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'LEMAH'. Hibari membersihkan darahnya dengan tangannya, tapi darahnya terus mengalir. Hibari mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dino yang menyadari kalau Hibari ingin pergi, mulai melangkah mengikuti murid-nya.

Langkah Hibari terhenti. Ia melirik laki-laki yang sekarang berada di belakang punggungnya. "Jangan mengikutiku ..", Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"T-Tapi, Kyouya―" Belum sempat Dino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari me-death-glare-nya lagi, namun kali ini berbeda dan lebih 'tajam'. Dino mematung. Romario ilang. Hibird nyanyi gaje. Author makan keju (?). Dan Hibari melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan si Fuc*ing Horse, ee- ralat, Bucking Horse.

TOK TOK TOK !

"Kyouya-sama ? Boleh aku masuk ?", Seseorang di balik pintu itu mengetuk pintu dan berbicara agak kencang supaya terdengar oleh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Masuk saja, Kusakabe .." Jawab Hibari yang sekarang duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

Kusakabe masuk dan memandang Hibari sesaat, terus senyum-senyum mesum *author ngacir sebelum dikamikorosu* lalu duduk di sofa. Kusakabe menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ke Dokter lagi untuk memeriksamu ? Kondisimmu sudah cukup parah, Kyouya-sama .."

"Aku tidak peduli .. Lagipula aku bukan― UHUK―!" Hibari spontan menutup mulutnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah ia lihat, ternyata itu .. Darah .. "Tch, Lagi-lagi .."

"Kyouya-sama .. Kau meludahkan darah, Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa ?" Kusakabe berdiri dan menghampiri Hibari. "Kyouya-sama ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa ..", Hibari merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ. Seperti tempat .. obat. Hibari membukanya, mengambil kapsul yang berwarna putih-biru itu dan menelannya, lalu mengambil segelas air yang ada di mejanya, Ia meminumnya sampai habis. "…. Begini lebih baik .."

"Kyouya-sama, kalau kau tidak ingin ke dokter lagi, paling tidak kau mau memberitahukan soal penyakitmu itu pada Vongola, dan juga si Boss Cavallone itu." Kata Kusakabe dengan nada agak memohon.

"Tidak perlu .." Jawabnya. Hibari memutar kursinya ke belakang dan menatap jendela. Ia menghela nafasnya.

_.. And if it wasn't because of you .._  
_.. I don't want to fight for life .._  
_.. I don't want to hurt myself .._  
_.. I want to live longer, It's just because of you .._

_-Kyouya Hibari-_

Langit terlihat cantik saat malam hari. Bintang-bintang di langit itu seperti pernak-pernik yang di tempel di kertas berwarna hitam. Dan saat itu juga, terlihat 2 orang laki-laki berjalan bersama. "ya .. Kyouya .." panggil Dino pelan.

"Hm ?" Hibari melirik laki-laki disampingnya. Menatapnya dengan muka ingin tau tapi tetap cool.

"Eeeh .. Etto .. Kau sakit ya ? Mukamu pucat .. Maksudku, agak pucat .." Kata Dino sambil menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dan memasang wajah ragu.

"Tidak." Jawab Hibari―Singkat―Tegas―Dan Jelas.

"Kau yakin ?" Dino bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

Hibari menghela nafas "Aku tidak apa-apa Cavallone, kau saja yang menganggapku lemah .."

"Ahahah, Tidak-tidak, Kyouya kan orang yang kuat, Aku yakin .." Kata Dino, Tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kyouya menatapnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum "Terima Kasih .. Cavallone" senyumannya Hibari dengan sukses membuat wajah Dino sedikit merona. Ia lalu memalingkan mukanya dari Hibari. Hibari juga menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lagi. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum .. pahit.

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !", Hibari batuk, spontan ia menutup mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya. Dan lagi-lagi .. ia meludah .. darah ..

"K-Kyouya ? Kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau mengeluarkan darah .. Kyouya !" Dino panik. Ia menahan tubuh Hibari yang hampir jatuh.

CRAAT―

Darahnya keluar lagi dari mulut Hibari (nah lo, kok jadi kayak horror gini yak ? -.-). Lalu darah keluar juga dari hidung Hibari. Nafas Hibari mulai tidak beraturan. Dino yang dari tadi Cuma melongo sekarang merubat rauh wajahnya menjadi wajah panik-setengah-mati-yang-mau-mati (ngerti ga ? saya engga XD), lalu mengangkat Hibari ke punggungnya dan mulai berlari. "Kita ke Rumah Sakit, Bertahanlah, Kyouya !"

" …" Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari, tapi Dino masih bisa merasakan nafas Hibari yang seperti meraba kulit lehernya. Dino menambah kecepatannya agar bisa sampai ke Rumah Sakit dengan segera mungkin. Seakan tidak mempunyai rasa lelah, Dino terus berlari.

_.. And if it wasn't because of you .._  
_.. I don't want to lie .._

_.. Lying if I was fine .._

_.. Lying if I am a strong person .._

_-Kyouya Hibari-_

" .. Kyouya .." Dino menghela nafas. Melipat tangan dan merenung sesaat. Sekarang laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedang duduk di ruang tunggu Namimori Hospital, menunggu kabar dari dokter yang memeriksa muridnya, Sang Cloud Guardian―Kyouya Hibari.

DRAP DRAP DRAP―

"Dino-saaaaann !" Langkah kaki dan teriakan itu membuat Dino tersentak, dan mencari si sumber suara itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah Tsuna, Bos Vongola Generasi kesepuluh, Reborn, Uni dan juga pengikutnya (baca : para Guardian). "Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-san ?"

"Entahlah .." Jawab Dino. Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya melontarkan tatapan iba pada Dino. Dino hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Hibari-san pasti akan baik-baik saja, Dino-san." Kata Uni, tersenyum meyakinkan Dino agar tidak terlalu cemas. Tapi Dino tidak menjawab, dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Dokter datang dan langsung menghampiri Dino dan kawan-kawan. Dokter hanya menghela nafas dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan serius.

"Mungkin kau akan kaget mendengar ini .." si Dokter membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali menatap mereka―terutama Dino. ".. Hibari Kyouya itu sudah lama terjangkit penyakit ini .. yang menyebabkan mukanya menjadi pucat, atau mungkin belakangan ini selalu muntah darah dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya―"

"Langsung saja, Dokter .." kata Dino memotong pembicaraan Dokter. Tatapannya serius …. Dan cemas ..

"Hibari Kyouya .. terserang penyakit Kanker Darah stadium 3"

"T―Tidak mungkin .." Kata Tsuna, tidak percaya. Tapi jika dilihat dari raut wajah, bukan hanya Tsuna yang tidak percaya, tapi semuanya―semuanya terkecuali bayi itu. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang. Dino mengepal tangannya, menahan amarah.

"Kh―" Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Dino menarik kerah baju Dokter "Yang benar saja ! Jangan bercanda, Dokter ! Kyouya tidak mungkin membohongiku, Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja, dan aku percaya ! sekarang kau bilang dia terjangkit penyakit mematikan itu ! Apa maumu hah ?" Dino mengangkat tangan kanannya, Dan ..

"DINO !" Suara itu menghentikan niat Dino untuk menonjok orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Kalau kau pikir dokter itu bercanda, kau salah besar, Dino." Dino terdiam sesaat. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju si dokter dan menurunkan tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat si dokter babak belur.

"Tch .." Dino menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Lalu, dokter .." Reborn melirik laki-laki berjubah putih berkacamata.

"Hm ?"

"… berapa lama lagi ia akan hidup ?" Reborn bertanya tanpa ragu. Semuanya―terkecuali Dino, menatap Reborn. Menganga.

"Re-Reborn .." kata Tsuna sambil sweatdrop.

"Diam dan dengarkan, Tsuna." Kata Reborn, membuat semuanya speechless.

Dokter menghela nafas "… Seminggu .. paling lama seminggu .."

Dan untuk kesekin kalinya, semua terkejut, bukan, bukan semuanya, terkecuali Reborn. Dan orang yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna―Gokudera "Ap― S-Seminggu ?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Dokter mengangguk "Saya turut perihatin atas hal ini .."

"Tapi, dokter, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya ?" kata Tsuna.

"Ti―"

"Sudahlah, Tsuna." Potong Dino, tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke kamar tempat Hibari dirawat. Membuka pintunya dan masuk.

Tsuna dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam, menatap Dino dengan tatapan kasihan.

Dan didalam sana, Dino menatap orang yang tertidur di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Wajahnya memutih, tapi tetap tenang. Disentuhnya pipi Hibari yang mungil (?) itu. "..Kyouya.." Dan pada malam itu .. Jam .. Menit .. Detik itu .. seorang Don Cavallone menangis.

[[ TbC ]]

Rei : ...

Dino : ?

Rei : FANFIC APA INI ? *gali liang kubur*

Dino : waaaaaaaaa, senpai !

Rei : panggil aku is-

DUAAAAKKH ! *author benjol kena tonfa*

Dino : he ?

Hibari : BERISIK ! KALO NGOMONG GA PAKE TOA DONG !

Rei : H-H-Hibariiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn ~

Hibari : mari katakan teman-teman, Rei jangan mendekat, Rei jangan mendekat, Rei jangan mendekat ! *OOC ! OOC !*

Rei : Tch, sial !

Dino : *sweatdrop* kita biarin aja mereka, Review please .. *pasang senyum dengan pemanis buatan*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, minna-chu ~ gomen updatenya lama, huehehheheh. Ini gara-gara tonjokan seorang hemaprodit yang menyebabkan saya Hilang ingatan selama 3 jam 3 menit 3 detik *mati gara-gara ngakak* XDD

Ah, ya, tentang Review .. saya minta maaf ternyata Leukimia itu sampe stadium 4 .. *dasar bego, nilai Biologi lo berapa sih, Rei ?* HUWEEEE, gomen-gomen-gomen-gomeeeenn .. terima kasih buat Nakyo Hibasawa-san sama Ruicchi Arisawa-san yang udah kasih tau saya ;_;

Tapi ga bakal saya ubah deh, umurnya Hibari tetap 1 minggu, muahahahahahah *dikamikorosu* (maksa banget gitu lho)

Oh ya (lagi), di Chap.2 juga ga banyak A/N kok, thanks banget buat yang udah ngasih review :)

Terus, khusus Chapter ini, kayaknya lebih banyak Romance-nya daripada Angst. Oke, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mending langsung aja :D

Disclaimer : Akira Amano-senpai

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : OOC (banget), Lebay-ness (lah).

* * *

Hibari membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langt-langit ruangan tempat ia tertidur. Hibari menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia melihat jendela dengan tirai berwarna putih kecoklatan dengan cahaya yang masuk melawati celah-celah tirainya.

'Sudah pagi ..?' kata Hibari dalam hati.

Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya. Putih. Temboknya putih. Bersih sekali. Pandangan Hibari terpaku ke seseorang yang tidur di samping kirinya. Orang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Dino .." gumamnya.

Dino tertidur sangat pulas. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Tapi ada yang membuat Hibari penasaran. Kantung mata Dino .. Hibari melepaskan genggamannya pelan-pelan, lalu menyentuh pipi Dino. Dino yang merasakan sesuatu akhirnya terbangun. Dan ia melihat Hibari, Hibari dengan mata yang terbuka, tidak seperti kemarin malam.

"Kyouya .. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar .." Kata Dino. Lega melihat Hibari sudah bangun. Dino tersenyum lembut dan menggenggan balik tangan yang ada di pipinya itu. Tetap tersenyum ke laki-laki yang sekarang ada di tempat tidur yang ada di depannya.

"…. Haneuma, kau menangis ?" tanya Hibari sukses membuat senyuman Dino hilang dan menatap Hibari dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut. Hibari hanya membalas tatapannya dengan eksperi yang datar, ia menunggu jawabannya.

"Ahaha, sepertinya begitu" Jawab Dino disertai dengan senyumannya LAGI.

"Kenapa ?" tanya HIbari dengan cepat dan tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dino tidak menjawab. Senyumannya hilang lagi dari wajahnya. Matanya yang agak bengkak itu melirik kea rah kiri, tidak berani melihat Hibari.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya ya .. Maaf, aku berbohong .." kata Hibari dengan nada yang pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Dino.

".. Tentang penyakit kankermu itu ..? Hmph, Tidak ap-apa aku tahu kau hanya tidak ingin membuatku cemas, lagipula kau sudah mengaku kan sekarang." Kata Dino sambil tersenyum.

Dino berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh HIbari hingga posisinya sekarang menjadi setangah duduk. Dino mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari dan mencium bibirnya. Hibari tetap membuka matanya, dia kaget. Sementara Dino ? Ia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Hibari yang sekarang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Dino melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Hibari dan tersernyum jahil. Hibari yang tidak mengerti hanya diam.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesal. Itu hukuman karena kau telah berbohong padaku. Kalau kau berbohong lagi, aku akan menciummu seperti tadi sebagai hukumannya" Kata Dino menjelaskan.

"Ap―"

Tiba-tiba Dino memeluk Hibari. Hibari yang masih kaget tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya .." bisik Dino dengan lembut di telinga Hibari.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hibari tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Dino. "Watashi mo .. Anata o aishite .. Aku juga mencintaimu, Dino .. "

"Hm ?" Dino melepas pelukannya dan langsung menatap Hibari. "Kau memanggil namaku .. Manis sekali .." Dino tertawa kecil.

"Berisik." Wajah Hibari memerah. Ia tidak menatap Dino. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau. Hibari terlalu malu.

Dino tersenyum dan mengecup pipi sang Cloud Guardian itu "Grazie, Kyouya."

TOK TOK CKLEK―

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba, Dino dan Hibari membenarkan posisi mereka. Dan setelah dilihat, mereka Tsuna dan yang lainnya "Selamat pagi, Hibari-san, Dino-san." Orang yang paling depan yang tidak lain adalah Tsuna menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Pagi, Tsuna .." sapa Dino ramah, sambil tersenyum. Hibari hanya diam.

Disamping Tsuna, ada Uni dengan bunga ditangannya. "Kami datang menjenguk." Katanya. lalu meletakkan bunga di vas yang letaknya di atas meja disamping tempat tidur Hibari.

"Terima kasih" kata Dino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kalian tidak sekolah, Herbivore ..?" Kata Hibari sambil men-death glare mereka.

"H-Hieee! Ka-Kami―"

"Sekolah kok, kan cuma mampir sebentar, Ahahha .." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Telat juga gapapa, kan tidak akan ada yang mengka―" kata-kata Gokudera terpotong setelah Yamamoto dan Ryouhei menutup mulutnya. "Ssstt―" Yamomoto memberi isyarat untuk diam. Gokudera sweatdrop.

"Etto- kami permisi .." kata Tsuna sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan disusul Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryouhei, dan yang terakhir, Uni.

Heninng. Ruangan itu menjadi sepi lagi setelah ditinggalkan para-pembuat-keributan. Dan tawa kecil Dino memecah keheningan itu dan membuat Hibari bertanya-tanya "Kenapa ..?"

"Puh, ternyata kau perhatian sekali ya dengan mereka. Aku jadi iri .." kata Dino sambil tetap tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Hibari lagi.

"Tidak, Tidak, lupakan saja, ahahah .." katanya lagi.

"…." Hibari tidak menjawab, Ia menatap Dino sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. 'Maafkan aku, Dino ..' ucapnya dalam hati.

- o O o -

"Kyouya .. Kyouya .." Dino menusuk-nusuk pipi Hibari dengan telunjuknya.

Hibari membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah menusuk-nusuk pipinya itu "Apa ?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi ya ?"

Hibari menghela napas "Sepertinya begitu .."

"Sudah empat hari kau begini. Insomnia ?"

Hibari menggeleng.

Sebenarnya Hibari sengaja tidak tidur sebelum Dino. Hibari ingin melihat wajah Dino yang sedang tidur. Kurang kerjaan ? Menurutnya tidak begitu. Ia tahu umurnya tidak lama lagi .. Dan setelah waktunya tiba, Dia tidak akan bisa menatap wajah sang Don Cavallone itu. "Karena itu .." bisiknya Hibari.

"Apa ? Kau berkata sesuatu, Kyouya ?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hibari. Bohong. Hibari berbohong lagi.

"Ehh .. Mau kunyanyikan lagu ?" tanya Dino.

"Apa ? Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum mendengar lagu Nina Bobo ? Tidak." Jawab Hibari dengan cepat. Dino tertawa kecil "Tidak lucu ..." lanjutnya.

Dino berdiri dan mendorong Hibari pelan "Minggir, Kyouya .."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan .. Haneuma ?"

"Tidur denganmu." Dino tersenyum.

Hibari terdiam sebentar. Lalu membuka mulutnya lagi "… Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa ya ? Mungkin seseorang akan lebih cepat tertidur kalau dipeluk orang lain, Ahahah .." kata Dino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bukan .. Kenapa .. kau masih mau bersamaku .." Hibari tidak menatap Dino, suaranya seakan menahan tangis "Padahal kau tahu .. Aku tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi, Dino ! Itu hanya akan membuat hatimu lebih sakit saat aku tidak ada nanti ! Bahkan .. manusia pun bisa mati hanya karena ia ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi .. Hanya karena satu alasan bodoh .. karena ..dia mencintai orang itu ... Hanya karena alasan konyol itu .. Aku tidak ingin kau―" Hibari menghentikan kata-katanya, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh air matanya sendiri.

Dino menghela nafas, lalu memeluk Hibari, mengelus kepalanya, membelai rambutnya, dan mencium keningnya. Dan sekarang ia menatap muridnya itu, tatapan yang lembut penuh dengan rasa sayang. Dino tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Hibari. Sesaat Hibari berhenti menangis "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyouya, bahkan disaat-saat terakhirmu .. Kalaupun kau sudah tiada nanti .. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu .. hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain .. Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya .. sangat .." kata Dino sambil tersenyum lembut.

Namun, kata-katanya hanya membuat Hibari menangis lagi "Dino .. kau bodoh .." Hibari membalas pelukan Dino dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Dino dan tetap menangis. "Kau memanggil namaku .. senangnya .." kata Dino sambil tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya tawa itu hanya untuk menghiburnya, menghibur hatinya yang sekarang sedang sangat amat sedih.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh, Dino .. Menyebalkan .." kata Hibari lagi sambil terus menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouya .. ejek saja aku terus .." Dino terkekeh. Dan terlihat se-titik air mata di mata cokelatnya itu.

[[ TbC ]]

* * *

Ah, kurang panjang yaaaaaa ? XDD

Iya, saya juga nyadar kok XDD (jiah)

Semoga Chap.3 nanti lebih panjang lagi, terus, lebih seru ~ XDD

Review yaaa, minna-chu ~ \(´▽`)/


End file.
